Wei Yan
How Wei Yan joined the Tourney Wei Yan sincerely supports his master, Liu Bei, and seeks to prove his merit as a beast in battle. Since he does not favor words and disobeys instructions, Zhuge Liang keeps a wary eye on him. He commonly causes some form of disobedience during the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he may defect to Wei during their final battle with Shu at Cheng Du. Character Select Screen Animation Wei Yan rolls then does a voulge slash in front of the camera saying "Destroy... enemy...". Special Attacks Fire Spit (Neutral) Wei Yan spits a fireball out of his mouth. If it hits an opponent, it explodes. Jungle Spiral (Side) Wei Yan does two flips with a spiral attack from his double voulge. Helicopter Voulge (Up) Wei Yan flies upward in midair then glides forward by spinning his blade like a propeller. Then drops down with a slash making a quake in the process. Voulge Top Spin (Down) Wei Yan stands in place doing an overhead weapon-rotating spin.He then steps forward and swings his wepaon right yelling "Die!" Rampage (Hyper Smash) Wei Yan swings his weapon the crouches yelling "Perish!" then rolls along the ground several times and finishes by slamming the ground with his spear. Electric Whirlwind (Final Smash) Wei Yan crouches and yells "Fear me!" then lays on his back to hold out his spear and spins in place. This creates a hurricane that can rapidly hit at opponents before blasting them into the sky. 4 seconds later, Wei Yan gets back up. Bonus Costumes Weiyan-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance Weiyan-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Design Weiyan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Phantom of the Opera Dynasty Warriors 7 Appearance Wei Yan's first Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Wei Yan's first Bonus Costume is not unlockable. It can be accessed by highlighting Wei Yan and pressing Minus. Dynasty Warriors 6 Design Wei Yan's second Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Dynasty Warriors 6. To unlock this costume, one must complete Smash the Car Level 4 with Wei Yan. After the car is destroyed, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Wei Yan's Dynasty Warriors 6 outfit is back for the party! And he will... take... you.. down!" Then, highlight Wei Yan and press Minus twice. Phantom of the Opera Wei Yan's third Bonus Costume is Wei Yan as the Phantom of the Opera. To unlock this costume, one must complete Classic Mode with Wei Yan. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Our next performance will feature Wei Yan as the Phantom of the Opera, now stay in your seats!" Then, highlight Wei Yan and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Wei Yan does his Dynasty Warriors 3 victory pose saying "Me... most... strong... all!". #*Wei Yan does his Dynasty Warriors 3 victory pose saying "Bad girl... dead!". (Juri victories only) #*Wei Yan does his Dynasty Warriors 3 victory pose saying "Liu Bei... get well... soon...". (Liu Bei victories only) #Wei Yan spings his voulge overhead, then slams on of the voulge's blades into the ground with "I... win...!". #Wei Yan does a downward slash, then an upward slash before thrusting his voulge forward saying "Me... True... Warrior... Three... Kingdoms...". #*Wei Yan does a downward slash, then an upward slash before thrusting his voulge forward saying "Zhuge Liang... punished!". (Zhuge Liang victories only) #*Wei Yan does a downward slash, then an upward slash before thrusting his voulge forward saying "Sorry...Ma Dai... I... not mean.. disobey..." (Ma Dai victories only) On-Screen Appearance Wei Yan cuts a bush open at his start point saying "I... you... destroy...". Special Quotes *Juri... bad girl... I... kill... you...! (When fighting Juri) *Liu Bei... enemy... Me... sad! (When fighting Liu Bei) *Zhuge Liang... hate... me... I... hate... Zhuge Liang! (When fighting Zhuge Liang) *I... want... fight... (When fighting Hanzo) *I... not of... Dark Side... of... Force... (When fighting Darth Vader) *Meng Huo... Prepare... yourself...! (When fighting Meng Huo) *I... will... defeat... Ma Dai...! (When fighting Ma Dai) *Never... been in... love! (When fighting Alisa) *I... never... easy..! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Never... wrong... I... right! (When fighting Heihachi) *No! I... surprised... of you...! (When fighting Lee) *Kazuya... give up... your search...! (When fighting Kazuya) *I... want.. Shu's... respect... Me want... Zhuge Liang... happy! (When fighting Jin) *Never... fought you... before... (When fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *Not... birthday... Not... today...! (When fighting Mavis) *Nina... not here... (When fighting Anna) *Ling Xiaoyu... not here... Me... not... Class B... (When fighting Ganryu) Trivia *Wei Yan shares his English voice actor with Nemesis T-Type. *Wei Yan shares his Japanese voice actor with Guan Yu, King, M.O.D.O.K., Armor King, and Raphael. *Wei Yan shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Ogre and AncientOgre. *The default and second rivals of Wei Yan are Juri Han and Asato Tsuzuki, respectively. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney